


#knemma

by Tulina



Series: Hashtag Austen [1]
Category: Emma - Jane Austen
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fans & Fandom, Chatlogs, F/M, Female Character of Color, Oblivious Emma, Pining, a lot of meddling, follows the plot of the novel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 13:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1094158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tulina/pseuds/Tulina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Emma W</b><br/>you know, you set really high standards<br/>for the men in my life<br/><b>GK</b><br/>What?<br/><b>Emma W</b><br/>I guess this is how Tom Hiddleston’s little sister feels<br/>if he has one.<br/><b>GK</b><br/>I guess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#knemma

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Giraffegirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giraffegirl/gifts).



Saturday, December 8, 2012 - 11:34 am

**GK**  
Hey there  
**Emma W**  
morning! how are you?  
**GK**  
Glad I have a day off. Just woke up, in fact. You?  
**Emma W**  
oh, sorry, I got distracted. I’m awesome! WEEKEND YAY!  
**GK**  
Are you talking to HazFan?  
**Emma W**  
no? I don’t think she’s awake yet. why?  
**GK**  
No, nothing.  
Saw her latest fic, though. Not bad...  
**Emma W**  
I told you so. She’s not as terrible as you thought!  
**GK**  
though  
**Emma W**  
And she’s a darling.  
**GK**  
a boy band AU, really?  
**Emma W**  
wasn’t it brilliant?! I had to help her a bit with it but  
she’ll be a BNF in no time.  
**GK**  
You two realize this is a sci-fi fandom.  
**Emma W**  
you can’t stop the shipping.  
or the AUs.  
no, but seriously  
I think it’s a pretty good effort for her age.  
**GK**  
You were way better than her when you were 18.  
**Emma W**  
as if!  
I’m still traumatized from the first time you betaed for me, omg  
cruel cruel man  
I’m happy that you like Haz now, though.  
**GK**  
Speaking of, when are you sending me _your_ next chapter? You can’t drop Old War Horses now.  
**Emma W**  
ugh I know  
got two more asks about it.  
otoh  
Tumblr! :D  
**GK**  
Yeah yeah.  
Just don’t start on any new plotbunny.  
You haven’t heard from HazFan then?  
**Emma W**  
heard what?  
**GK**  
No, just. I heard something and I thought you’d know about it already.  
**Emma W**  
maybe? what was it?  
**GK**  
Just that someone would like to meet her IRL.  
That’s all.  
**Emma W**  
WHO?  
ELTON???  
**GK**  
Elton? wtf  
ROB.  
**Emma W**  
Oh him  
yeah not happening.  
**GK**  
That’s what you think.  
He told me he was going to ask.  
He would go all the way to Marseille, too, just to meet her.  
**Emma W**  
creepy.  
**GK**  
What?  
Emma, they’ve been talking for ages.  
And he really likes her.  
**Emma W**  
Well she doesn’t like him.  
**GK**  
I guess we’ll have to see.  
**Emma W**  
he emailed her while I was online yesterday  
and she said no.  
:)  
**GK**  
She told you about it?  
**Emma W**  
I saw the emails.  
**GK**  
You mean you wrote hers.  
**Emma W**  
lololol of course not!  
**GK**  
Are you seriously telling me that she said no? To Robert?  
Why?  
**Emma W**  
oh, of course, since a guy asked to meet irl, she should fall all over herself to say yes  
just because they’re friends  
doesn’t mean she likes him that way  
**GK**  
Emma, Rob's a good guy. He *really* likes her.  
**Emma W**  
right, right, since he is a good guy  
and he likes her  
she obviously must like him back  
she has no say in the matter  
**GK**  
You have no say in the matter.  
I mean  
I’ve seen them flirt on Tumblr, I thought she liked him?  
And I know _you_ don’t like him. And you and Haz have this padawan-master thing going on.  
Did you talk her into saying no?  
**Emma W**  
she made her own mind.  
as for why I don’t like him,  
**GK**  
I don’t know why I even asked.  
**Emma W**  
he said he prefers movie-verse to book-verse  
though he hasn’t even read the books  
and also they live too far apart  
and also he doesn’t have a career.  
otherwise, he’s perfectly fine  
just not for Haz.  
**GK**  
Are you even being serious?  
He lives in the UK, she lives in France. Okay, it’s not the same country, but  
there are low-cost flights and he just wanted to meet her, not propose.  
ALSO SHE WANTS TO BE A HAIRDRESSER.  
**Emma W**  
WHAT'S WRONG WITH BEING A HAIRDRESSER  
**GK**  
Nothing! It’s just as much of a career as being a MECHANIC  
**Emma W**  
A MECHANIC IN FUCKING WALES  
HAZ WANTS TO WORK IN PARIS  
**GK**  
I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU  
Okay.  
Look, let’s drop it.  
**Emma W**  
okay.  
**GK**  
Right.  
**Emma W**  
G, I know he’s your friend  
and he probably does like her a lot but  
Haz can do better  
**GK**  
You are delusional.  
**Emma W**  
no, listen, she’s young, she’s pretty, she’s French...  
**GK**  
She's silly, she’s boring...  
**Emma W**  
omg, George, she’s eighteen, she is a doll  
and she deserves the best!  
**GK**  
So, what, you’re playing matchmaker again?  
Who is it this time? HazFan and...  
Elton?  
**Emma W**  
No!  
**GK**  
Because Elton is dating that girl from Canada.  
**Emma W**  
Yeah right. LOL  
the canadian girlfriend  
I’m not playing anything.  
don’t get mad!  
**GK**  
No, you probably did Rob a favor.  
I’ll go now, grocery shopping.  
**Emma W**  
ok, bye!  
will you be back later?  
asdfgh.

 

* * *

Saturday, December 22, 2012 - 5:01 pm

**Emma W**  
You’re not angry anymore?  
**GK**  
You’ve sent me pictures of your baby niece.  
Obviously I can’t stay mad in the face of that.  
**Emma W**  
I know! :D  
she’s just too cute  
she’s going to grow up to be as spoiled as I am  
**GK**  
I guess I must be thankful I never met you while you were a baby  
**Emma W**  
LOLOL you kinda did?  
you called me a baby the first time we met  
and I was so offended  
I was a FRESHMAN in COLLEGE mind you  
of course I thought you were so old and interesting  
**GK**  
At 25?  
**Emma W**  
now I am already 25  
and I feel anything but old and interesting  
**GK**  
Spoiler alert: 32 isn’t old or interesting either.  
**Emma W**  
oh please, you were born old and interesting.  
will you be travelling home, then?  
**GK**  
For New Year’s. I volunteered for the Christmas shift.  
**Emma W**  
both days?  
Dad says you should come over whenever you’re not at the hospital  
and we will feed you properly christmassy food  
I can also make latkes like last year  
better than last year’s I hope  
**GK**  
Sure.  
Latkes are latkes, even when slightly charred.  
Is he doing okay?  
**Emma W**  
yeah, you really nailed it with the new meds.  
<3  
**GK**  
Now that you’re done buttering me up, do you want me to take a look at your Secret Santa fic?  
**Emma W**  
well I never  
YES  
though you really don’t need to, I asked Taylor!  
but she always says everything is good  
;_;  
I really don’t want to bother you though?  
**GK**  
Send it to me, silly  
**Emma W**  
also I was NOT buttering you up  
I don’t like it at all when we’re not talking  
it’s depressing.  
**GK**  
Got it.  
Who was it for again?  
**Emma W**  
Fairfax. You know, she of the thousands of Tumblr followers.  
**GK**  
You have a lot of followers too.  
?  
**Emma W**  
she writes so much better than me, it’s unfair.  
**GK**  
Aaah. Well, she does write very well. I didn’t know she was back in the fandom though.  
**Emma W**  
ahhh she could have stayed with the Star Trek Reboot crowd :(  
**GK**  
You realise she isn't trying to compete with you at all.  
She has recced your fics at least twice.  
**Emma W**  
omg do you follow her too???  
no, I know  
it makes me feel super lame though  
like, I’m all happy with my what-ifs and pwps and such  
and then she posts something and it’s the perfect character study  
40,000 words of faultless plot and execution  
while my WIP folder is getting ridiculous  
**GK**  
ahahah  
**Emma W**  
and I am like OGHH I HATE HER  
and then she posts this super thoughtful rec of Quest  
and I’m like, DAMN  
you understand, right???  
**GK**  
hahahah  
But your fics have similar stats. And I think Quest has more hits?  
**Emma W**  
BUT HERS ARE BETTER!  
mine are just popular because of all the sex.  
**GK**  
And the banter.  
**Emma W**  
and the banter.  
Are you betaing now?  
**GK**  
Yes.  
**Emma W**  
ok.  
is it horrible?  
**GK**  
No. Let me read.  
**Emma W**  
ok.  
<3  
**GK**  
:)

* * *

 

Friday, January 4, 2013 - 9:56 pm

**Emma W**  
Geooooorge!!!!  
**GK**  
Hey :)  
**Emma W**  
happy new year!!  
**GK**  
Happy New Year  
**Emma W**  
how’s your family?  
**GK**  
Good. My brother said hi.  
What’s up? Something is up.  
**Emma W**  
did the excessive !! give me away?  
**GK**  
Yes.  
**Emma W**  
lol  
well  
it’s nothing good actually  
I just really wanted to tell you but you were  
in a remote cabin in the woods somewhere  
you didn’t even check your email!!  
**GK**  
I did, I just was too lazy to mail you back.  
**Emma W**  
jerk  
**GK**  
:D  
**Emma W**  
okay so what happened is  
Elton made a pass at me  
and then his canadian girlfriend  
who's actually a real person  
(I hope)  
started sending me hatemail  
!!!  
**GK**  
WHat  
**Emma W**  
I KNOW  
?!!  
I totally thought she was made-up!  
like, an in-joke!  
**GK**  
But  
what happened between you and Elton?  
**Emma W**  
what  
lol  
it was super awkward  
he was like “I’ve loved you since forever”  
by which he meant Halloween  
(Haz and I posted our Elementary cosplay pictures  
and he went on about it, remember?)  
and I was like  
“what???” and “I THOUGHT YOU LIKED HAZ”  
and had to block him from this account  
because he kept insisting  
and then he made a cryptic post in his DW  
but it wasn’t cryptic enough because his girlfriend  
who's not only real but has a tumblr  
totally understood and started messaging me  
so I had to block her too.  
WTF.  
**GK**  
There’s a fandomwank report.  
**Emma W**  
oh yes  
you’ll be happy to see that even if they mention me a lot  
they can’t quote anything I said  
because I refrained from, well  
I was good  
:)  
**GK**  
Haha  
I’m so proud.  
**Emma W**  
MissB posted at length about it though  
she’s really outraged the poor dear  
and it somehow evolved into a flamewar  
because the girlfriend is in idek what big fandom  
and one of her followers  
and one of MissB and Fairfax’s  
are mortal enemies or something.  
So the wank report is mostly about that.  
**GK**  
Are you ok though?  
**Emma W**  
Bah, I don’t care about the mess  
this is nothing to the shipping war ‘08  
**GK**  
ahahaha  
**Emma W**  
I’m angry they’ve upset MissB, though  
AND HAZ! :( Haz is sad.  
we thought Elton was flirting with her  
and she was really into him and all.  
**GK**  
Didn’t you two consider the fact that he _had a girlfriend?_  
**Emma W**  
well  
if he had acted like he had one  
she would never had thought about him twice  
besides, a *girlfriend in Canada*  
it’s actually a tvtropes page and all, how were we supposed to know?  
and he kept saying things  
like we were really cute  
by which we thought he meant Haz was cute  
I mean  
she has blond ringlets  
and she was gorgeous as Moriarty!!  
she got nonnie compliments and everything!  
**GK**  
heh  
of course, you didn’t get _any_ feedback at all.  
**Emma W**  
well, I was pretty dashing :p  
but I also got those “I thought you were white! KAWAII!”, remember?  
**GK**  
Ugh.  
Yes.  
**Emma W**  
you know, you set really high standards  
for the men in my life  
**GK**  
What?  
**Emma W**  
well, if I didn’t know you  
I wouldn’t be surprised when guys pull things like this  
(hitting on someone while they have a girlfriend I mean)  
but I’m always blindsided because I know you  
and you would never do something like that  
does that make sense?  
**GK**  
I’ll take it as a compliment?  
**Emma W**  
I guess this is how Tom Hiddleston’s little sister feels  
if he has one.  
**GK**  
I guess.  
**Emma W**  
oh, g2g, Dad wants to play backgammon  
**GK**  
Good night then.  
**Emma W**  
Night! :*

 

* * *

Thursday, February 14, 2013 - 1:49 am

**GK**  
Don’t you work tomorrow?  
**Emma W**  
Hey! omg  
don’t you?  
**GK**  
Got the flu.  
Spent the afternoon sleeping and I just woke up.  
**Emma W**  
AW BB  
how terrible is it?  
**GK**  
101-102 F  
**Emma W**  
:(  
I bet you forgot your scarf in the subway again  
and then forgot to get a new one  
**GK**  
Forgot it in my office, actually.  
Then went ice-skating with Sheila over the weekend and… terrible idea.  
**Emma W**  
omg you said you two were done!  
**GK**  
Yeah, yeah, it was a terrible idea in all of its facets. Sheila, the lack of scarf, the actual ice-skating.  
**Emma W**  
poor baby  
there there  
at some point we’ll stop making terrible life decisions  
and we’ll be happy forever  
**GK**  
That would be nice.  
Speaking of terrible life decisions,  
what are you doing up?  
**Emma W**  
I’m still editing the damn thing.  
**GK**  
the chapter or the Rare Ship abomination?  
**Emma W**  
the abomination  
I’m not happy with the dialogue.  
it was kinda contrived, right?  
**GK**  
Well you _are_ writing about two dudes who aren’t even in the same timeline  
and they're brothers  
and one of them is a priest  
I don’t know how it could be *natural*  
**Emma W**  
so that’s why you don’t write, you have no imagination  
**GK**  
heh  
**Emma W**  
also, they are only half-brothers.  
who didn’t grow up together because of the timeline thing  
**GK**  
Stop worrying, Emma, it was good.  
**Emma W**  
yeah, but tell me the truth  
Fairfax’s is so much better  
**GK**  
Actually  
**Emma W**  
omg DON’T YOU DARE  
**GK**  
It was awesome.  
I loved it.  
I didn’t even find a single comma where there shouldn’t be one.  
**Emma W**  
so first you beta for her  
now you like her better  
I FEEL SO BETRAYED  
**GK**  
ahahah  
**Emma W**  
otoh, you do have a fever  
**GK**  
My judgement's clearly impaired  
since I still like you better.  
**Emma W**  
awwwww  
but I don’t believe it  
you *hate* my rareship  
**GK**  
incest, Emma.  
**Emma W**  
also, Taylor has this theory  
that you have a crush on Fairfax  
**GK**  
On Jimena?  
Why would she think that?  
**Emma W**  
THAT’S WHAT I SAID  
**GK**  
Oh, that’s what you said?  
You don’t think I like her?  
**Emma W**  
duh  
of course you like her  
even I can admit she’s really nice and smart  
and talented ¬¬  
but you don’t like-like her.  
**GK**  
Of course, I forgot you know everything.  
**Emma W**  
that’s right :D  
...I’m right, yes?  
**GK**  
Yeah.  
She’s really cool and all, but  
she’s way too quiet for me.  
I’m quiet enough for two, I like outgoing people.  
**Emma W**  
aw  
well  
don’t worry baby  
we’ll find someone for you  
**GK**  
Nope. No.  
Not happening.  
**Emma W**  
ahahahaha  
you don’t trust me at all do you?  
**GK**  
Of course not.  
The fic, though. Want me to have a go again?  
**Emma W**  
are you kidding me, you have a fever.  
i’m not THAT selfish  
**GK**  
But I’m bored.  
**Emma W**  
answer the 11 questions meme already, then?  
I tagged you ages ago  
no, I’m just being silly because  
Frank did the fanart  
and it was AWESOME  
I showed you, right?  
**GK**  
Yes you did.  
**Emma W**  
just. THEIR FACES  
AS THEY GAZED INTO EACH OTHER’S EYES  
_INCESTUOUSLY_  
**GK**  
D:  
**Emma W**  
lololol  
Frank’s really good, don’t you think?  
I can’t believe he’s not drawing professionally.  
**GK**  
You know, Weston thinks the fact that they’re both the only offspring of Valdor in their verses  
means that they’re actually the same person.  
**Emma W**  
yup  
**GK**  
In that case you just wrote 13k of wank.  
**Emma W**  
I did!  
isn’t it _glorious!_  
**GK**  
Better than the incest, yeah.  
**Emma W**  
:p  
I’m off to bed, baby  
I can barely keep my eyes open  
you should go rest too?  
**GK**  
In a minute.  
**Emma W**  
Before you do, check your Tumblr inbox?  
**GK**  
Why?  
Not another meme.  
!!!  
FICLET  
**Emma W**  
get better! :D  
**GK**  
:D  
You’re the best. Thanks.  
**Emma W**  
don’t you forget it.  
I’ll drop by tomorrow with chicken soup.  <3

* * *

 

Friday, April 19, 2013 - 7:13 pm

**Emma W**  
ughhhhhhhhhhhh  
**GK**  
Hello  
How was your week?  
**Emma W**  
ghghhhhhhhhh  
**GK**  
Did you get bitten by a zombie?  
**Emma W**  
by a toddler  
**GK**  
hahaha  
**Emma W**  
but that was yesterday  
today we had a horrible day at the station  
and I really missed Taylor  
because she knows how to deal with this stuff  
**GK**  
What happened?  
**Emma W**  
well  
you work in a hospital  
so it will probably sound like a really uneventful day for you  
but basically  
we had a giveaway so the telephones were ringing all the time  
the guest for the 2pm spot was nearly an hour late  
and Elsa got nervous and hyper on air  
though it’s not her fault because she’s still a newbie really  
my dad kept texting me  
Lua’s toddler (the biter) was sick so she’s been bringing him in  
which worked fine yesterday but today he was a terror  
Our boss was upset because of the ratings  
and I had to talk him into letting me handle my team  
again  
he solves (not) everything by screaming to people  
and now that I’ve started I would love to continue ranting  
but that was it  
I actually managed everything and no-one died  
it’s not even that terrible, right?  
oh god I’m a whiny brat  
sorry  
**GK**  
hahhaha  
**Emma W**  
newsflash: emma will always complain about stuff  
**GK**  
Nah  
You’re generally pretty tough I think  
**Emma W**  
:)  
**GK**  
So what are your plans for tonight?  
**Emma W**  
TUMBLR  
**GK**  
Also, was your dad okay?  
**Emma W**  
specifically, cute animal gifsets  
oh, yes, mostly  
he doesn’t like his new nurse yet  
I keep telling him you know her but  
**GK**  
Give him time. :)  
**Emma W**  
Yeeeah…  
Have you seen Taylor online lately?  
**GK**  
No, why?  
Everything ok?  
**Emma W**  
Oh more than  
last week she told me her period was late  
**GK**  
TMI :(  
**Emma W**  
WE MIGHT BE AUNT &UNCLE  
**GK**  
OH  
ahaha  
Well that would make your day.  
But if you don’t mind, I’d rather they tell me.  
**Emma W**  
boo  
just act surprised  
you’ll be the next one to know anyway  
Weston will fret about everything and ask you all the pregnancy questions  
also when the baby is born and has a fever  
**GK**  
I’m suddenly so glad they don’t live in Portland.  
**Emma W**  
I miss Taylor. :(  
WHY DID WESTON HAVE TO LIVE IN CALIFORNIA  
WHY DID THEY HAVE TO MARRY  
**GK**  
Only one state away!  
**Emma W**  
(oh wait, yes, I set them up :p)  
It might as well be in Australia  
I’ve never even been out of oregon you know  
**GK**  
:(  
We’ll go on a road trip someday,  
visit them in Oakland.  
**Emma W**  
go to SF and see the golden gate!  
**GK**  
Then down to LA.  
**Emma W**  
yeeeees  
then fly to Europe!  
**GK**  
Sightsee in Rome.  
**Emma W**  
si si si  
and geek around in Londres  
**GK**  
Relax in Spain?  
**Emma W**  
AND FINALLY PARIS  
I want to go to Paris so bad  
**GK**  
Your dad would probably survive two weeks without you.  
**Emma W**  
noooo  
he’d wilt and be miserable  
and never tell me about it.  
:(  
**GK**  
:/  
And your sister?  
**Emma W**  
her family doesn’t fit in our flat  
and only something extreme would force him to spend days in the countryside  
like, idk, a roach infestation  
**GK**  
I can get you some roaches.  
**Emma W**  
I’LL PRETEND YOU DIDN’T SAY THAT  
UGH  
no but seriously  
I had my passport done and all two years ago  
it’s languishing in a drawer.  
**GK**  
I remember one conversation years back  
where you insisted you didn’t want to travel at all.  
Remember?  
**Emma W**  
yeah, it was the kind of thing where  
it seemed like a lot of hassle  
and it’s not like I could even if I wanted to  
so...  
**GK**  
We’ll do the road trip. You’ll see.  
**Emma W**  
Okay.  
:)  
**GK**  
:)  
**Emma W**  
Oh, aren’t you excited about the CWC?  
**GK**  
The what?  
**Emma W**  
the Co-Writing Challenge Frank's organizing!  
**GK**  
Isn’t Frank an artist?  
**Emma W**  
normally.  
But we’re going to do something together, he already asked :)  
oh come on  
don’t pretend you hadn’t heard of it  
everyone has reblogged it  
even if you blocked my posts  
Fairfax has been signal boosting it  
**GK**  
I just want everyone to finish their WIPs.  
(I haven’t blocked you).  
**Emma W**  
Aw come on  
we’ll finish them later  
just think  
more fic!  
I’m doing it with Frank  
and MissB got Fairfax to write with her  
I’m hoping MissB will learn something, tbh  
Elton asked Haz, I don’t know why  
but she’s a doll so she said yes  
**GK**  
If _you_ don’t know why...  
**Emma W**  
stop it.  
She IS awesome.  
ANYONE would want to do things with her  
WRITE things I mean (omg my mind is dirty)  
but you should have seen his reaction when I told him I had thought he liked her  
are you 100% sure you don’t want to participate?  
**GK**  
Yes.  
I’ll just read the fic  
and lounge around the days before the due date  
while all my dash freaks out about it.  
Hey, I have to go, I’m meeting friends.  
**Emma W**  
Oh, okay  
Have fun!  
<3  
**GK**  
You too. Happy tumblring :)

* * *

 

Wednesday, June 21, 2013 - 9:24 pm

**Emma W**  
YOU WROTE FIC  
YOU WROTE FIIIIC  
OMG OMG AFTER ALL THESE YEARS  
**GK**  
I don’t know what you’re talking about.  
**Emma W**  
YOU. WROTE. FIC.  
**GK**  
Did I.  
**Emma W**  
even better  
YOU WROTE FIC WITH HAZ!!!!!  
**GK**  
If I had known you’d get this excited I would have done it before.  
**Emma W**  
IT WAS AMAZINGGGGG  
**GK**  
How did you know it was me??  
**Emma W**  
please, bitch  
your pet peeves showed  
also Ararc’s characterization, that’s yours  
also she told me.  
but I had already guessed!  
**GK**  
It was fun.  
**Emma W**  
oh please  
the only more amazing thing than the fact that you WROTE FIC  
and it was AWESOME  
is that I know you did it just to help Haz out  
**GK**  
Elton was a jerk to her.  
**Emma W**  
I KNOW RIGHT  
dropping her like that  
a month before the deadline  
**GK**  
Apparently his girlfriend told him to,  
or so he told Henriette.  
**Emma W** u  
I can’t believe I once thought he was a decent person  
ugh  
you even told me once but I didn’t listen  
**GK**  
(as usual)  
**Emma W**  
(as usual)  
and the girlfriend  
well, after he propositioned me while dating her  
I don’t blame her *that* much  
Haz is adorable  <3 and French!  
No, seriously, you’re my hero.  
**GK**  
I have to say  
Henriette is way more interesting than I gave her credit for.  
You were totally right about that.  
**Emma W**  
look at you, calling her by name and all!  
she’s the sweetest, isn’t she?  
**GK**  
And she’s doing so much better since you started helping her out  
I’ve been kind of disparaging but  
you were right, she’s a really sweet girl.  
**Emma W**  
:D :D :D  
**GK**  
:)  
**Emma W**  
I’m so happy you think so! Now we can all be friends!  
**GK**  
hah  
**Emma W**  
Oh, have you read ours yet?  
it felt so weird posting something you hadn’t read first  
I did the descriptions and Frank mostly did the dialogues  
it was fun!  
**GK**  
No, not yet.  
I’ve been kind of busy  
**Emma W**  
We set it in NYC and all, since Frank lives there  
it was super cool  
WHICH REMINDS ME  
now that you’re finally writing  
we should totally do our own co-written thing  
**GK**  
Oh no  
I’ve unleashed a monster.  
**Emma W**  
just think!!! THAT HOSPITAL AU PLOTBUNNY  
you said I shouldn’t write it because I have no idea what an hospital's really like  
and it would end up being like Grey’s Anatomy  
or ER  
**GK**  
Oh! Yes.  
**Emma W**  
well if we wrote it together  
WHICH WE TOTALLY SHOULD  
you could make it as realistic as you wanted!!!  
**GK**  
That would mean making it super boring. I mean I’m a neurologist, it’s not the most riveting specialization.  
**Emma W**  
booo  
your lack of imagination  
and artistic ambition  
astounds me greatly  
not.  
**GK**  
Let’s meet on Friday and discuss it over beers?  
**Emma W**  
okay! :D  
**GK**  
Pick you up at 7?  
**Emma W**  
wait wait no  
Skype date!  
sorry  
raincheck?  
better yet, can we meet like at 11? or saturday evening?  
G, are you there?  
**GK**  
Yes, sorry.  
**Emma W**  
well?  
**GK**  
Who’s the date with, Frank?  
**Emma W**  
lol no  
Haz has a big English oral exam on Saturday so we’re practising  
**GK**  
That’s nice of you. :)  
**Emma W**  
we mostly gossip and talk about boys, tbh  
anyway.  
beers and plotting?  
**GK**  
Saturday's ok?  
**Emma W**  
wait no  
**GK**  
? :(  
**Emma W**  
I went to the BEST korean bbq the other day  
I tasted the meat and I thought: George will love this  
so we’re going there  
**GK**  
Sounds good. :D  
**Emma W**  
pick me up at 6?  
**GK**  
You got it.

 

* * *

Thursday, June 27, 2013 - 11:34 am

**Emma W**  
hey you!  
**GK**  
Hey Emma  
Are you chatting from work?  
**Emma W**  
only logged in to see if you were online  
so don’t think too badly of me  
**GK**  
Bad day?  
**Emma W**  
nope :)  
I just wanted to tell you to turn your radio on  
our guest today is that dog trainer you like  
he’ll be on in 10  
it’s your day off, isn’t it?  
**GK**  
Oh :)  
I know, I was already listening.  
**Emma W**  
You were?!  
this is why you’re my favorite.  
Oh  
are you free on Saturday??  
**GK**  
I could be  
What’s the plan?  
**Emma W**  
FRANK'S COMING  
IT’S SO EXCITING  
we’re going out to dinner  
you should come, it will be fun!  
also you know the best places.  
**GK**  
Ah  
I didn’t know that.  
**Emma W**  
lol  
really?  
how did you not know?  
**GK**  
I might have blacklisted ‘fremma’.  
**Emma W**  
LOLOL  
I know, we’re a pain in the ass  
are you coming on Saturday though?  
**GK**  
Why would I?  
**Emma W**  
To meet Frank?!  
**GK**  
Not really interested.  
**Emma W**  
???  
**GK**  
What?  
**Emma W**  
well if it was ANYONE else  
even MissB or Haz  
you would totally join us  
so  
you really don’t like frank.  
**GK**  
Well  
No.  
**Emma W**  
WHY???  
wait brb the dog dude's here  
he’s really nice!  
I can wait for your explanation until after the interview  
:p  
**GK**  
Not going to explain myself.  
**Emma W**  
back  
That’s what you think.  
I just don’t understand?  
Is it something he said?  
**GK**  
No.  
He just rubs me the wrong way.  
Also, what's that thing with him and Fairfax?  
**Emma W**  
Oooh  
it’s not what you think!  
(sorry I keep spacing out, I’m producing a radio show :P)  
MissB told me they met in SDCC  
and are, like, friendly acquaintances  
also he’s done the fanart for two of her longfics  
the werewolf one and the Firefly crossover?  
**GK**  
Yes.  
**Emma W**  
I know you feel protective of Jimena after she came out and all  
but everyone who’s someone has been very supportive  
Frank too.  
**GK**  
So that Dixon joke…?  
**Emma W**  
IS NOT TRANSPHOBIC  
omg George I would never  
**GK**  
I know  
But what is it about?  
**Emma W**  
Oh, MissB said Fairfax has a secret admirer  <3  
and we think it’s Dixon  
he’s a dudebro in the ST fandom  
she’s never denied it, so  
and it would make so much sense that she wouldn’t acknowledge him  
Frank said he talked to her a lot at SDCC.  
**GK**  
I think it annoys her, when you two mention it.  
**Emma W**  
oh  
okay  
I won’t do it again then?  
Can I do something to change your mind and get you to come to dinner?  
**GK**  
Nah  
Just have fun  
Be safe.  
**Emma W**  
Oh, we’re totally meeting in a public place  
but it’s FRANK  
I don’t think he’s going to turn out to be a creeper  
**GK**  
Go back to work, Emma.  
**Emma W**  
okaaaay  
:*

 

* * *

Sunday, July 14, 2013 - 11:02 pm

**GK**  
Seriously?  
Seriously, Emma?  
**Emma W**  
oh god  
this is about MissB right  
**GK**  
Obviously. What were you thinking?  
**Emma W**  
It was a joke, I was joking, I didn’t mean anything by it  
I don’t think she got that offended, right?  
I mean  
**GK**  
She posted about it. In her personal tumblr.  
You should go and see it.  
**Emma W**  
what?  
oh god I didn’t even know she had a secret tumblr  
**GK**  
What.  
**Emma W**  
okay, look  
I know I was out of line but  
I kind of got carried away  
and I didn’t say anything that wasn’t true?  
and  
**GK**  
What are you, five? thirteen??  
It’s not that it wasn’t true.  
Just  
**Emma W**  
:(  
**GK**  
Her life's so much harder than yours  
And you have no right to pass judgement on her writing  
UNASKED  
and definitely NOT CONSTRUCTIVE  
in a discussion SHE IS PART OF.  
You know she couldn’t go to college,  
you know she has two jobs,  
and has to take care of her mother 24/7,  
and problems she hints at but doesn’t explain  
because fandom's her _safe place._  
And you have to go and pick on her  
and make fun of her writing?  
**Emma W**  
:(  
**GK**  
WTF.  
**Emma W**  
:(  
I know  
George?  
:( :( :(

 

* * *

Thursday, July 26, 2013 - 08:15 pm

**Emma W**  
Hey!  
why did you send me a picture of your (very cute) dog?  
**GK**  
I didn’t know if you were angry  
And I don’t have a niece.  
**Emma W**  
why would I be angry?  
I thought YOU were angry.  
**GK**  
I was out of line.  
**Emma W**  
baby  
*I* was out of line.  
though it was very frustrating that you flounced out  
without letting me reply  
you’re supposed to help me out when I mess up!  
**GK**  
Oh, am I?  
I heard you apologized very fast.  
**Emma W**  
WELL*I*  
My personal Jiminy Cricket is the fast and the furious  
:p  
**GK**  
I seriously have no idea why you bear with me.  
**Emma W**  
Well, you’re nearly always right.  
I’m also betaing MissB’s new fic :)  
**GK**  
Well, I did steal Haz beta duties from you.  
BTW, are you two not speaking or something?  
**Emma W**  
well  
there was a misunderstanding. Nothing important.  
Why?  
**GK**  
She wanted to write that ridiculous thing you prompted  
but has dropped it.  
**Emma W**  
and from that you inferred she's mad at me?  
riiight.  
she told you.  
she complained to you, didn’t she?  
**GK**  
A bit.  
Apparently you hurt her feelings somehow?  
**Emma W**  
:/  
She didn’t tell you why?  
**GK**  
No, I really didn’t want to be in the middle.  
You don’t know?  
**Emma W**  
We’re kind of… competing I guess?  
don’t worry about it. :D  
**GK**  
Okay.  
Just talk to her, it will be fine.  
She’s been acting a bit weirdly this week,  
maybe she has problems at home or something.  
**Emma W**  
has she  
I’ll talk to her, don’t worry. :)  
When are you going on vacation then?  
**GK**  
Ah! I didn’t tell you!  
I got three weeks in August.  
I don’t have to work until the 26th.  
**Emma W**  
YAY!  
I got ten days, 5th to the 18th if you add the weekends  
We could maybe do that hike you told me about?  
Box Hill?  
**GK**  
Oh  
sorry  
my brother and his partner are going to the French Riviera  
and asked me to go with them.  
**Emma W**  
You’re going to France?  
**GK**  
Yes! I’ve never been.  
**Emma W**  
Will you see  
Paris?  
**GK**  
No, no.  
Just the mediterranean coast.  
**Emma W**  
Will you see Haz?  
**GK**  
Yup. She has asked to meet.  
:)  
Do you want me to deliver anything?  
**Emma W**  
no.  
have fun.  
:D  
**GK**  
I will.  
Are you ok?  
**Emma W**  
just jealous.  
I mean EUROPE.  
**GK**  
Hey, I’ll be nowhere near Paris.  
**Emma W**  
Just Marseille.  
**GK**  
Yes. :)  
**Emma W**  
send me a postcard  
okay?  
**GK**  
Sure.  
**Emma W**  
I’m off, I got a headache.  
<3  
**GK**  
Okay.  
Tell me if you have them often or really bad.  
**Emma W**  
yup. bye!  
**GK**  
Good night!

* * *

 

Tuesday, August 12, 2013 - 03:55 pm

**GK**  
Hey  
**Emma W**  
George! :D  
how’s your vacation going?  
**GK**  
Great  
**Emma W**  
how’s France?  
tell me all about it. :)  
**GK**  
I got slightly tan  
Went sailing  
hmm  
The town is very quaint, you’d like it  
I don’t know  
shit Emma I’m so sorry.  
**Emma W**  
what? why?  
**GK**  
Well  
The Frank thing.  
**Emma W**  
oh!  
lolol  
no need to feel sorry, I’m fine  
**GK**  
…  
Do you want me to call?  
**Emma W**  
no!  
well if you want  
but no  
if you’re thinking I’ll cry and rant and whatever at you  
I won’t!  
I’m just  
**GK**  
yes?  
**Emma W**  
I’m just shocked!  
I’m still trying to put it into words  
because  
WHO WOULD DO THAT???  
I would NEVER have joked and flirted with him like that if I had known  
wtf  
WTF  
POOR JIMENA  
**GK**  
Yeah, I feel sorry for her to be honest.  
**Emma W**  
how hasn’t she broken up with him?  
like, seriously?  
he spent months publicly flirting with me  
WE HAD SHIPPERS  
**GK**  
I’m so sorry  
**Emma W**  
no but  
no.  
I kinda thought I might be in love with him at one point  
but lol no  
that was back in april  
and then I honestly thought he was just like that?  
since it never led to anything  
he once hinted there was something he wasn’t telling me  
and I thought he maybe was gay or ace or something  
**GK**  
So you’re okay?  
More or less?  
**Emma W**  
100%, all systems go!  
**GK**  
Okay.  
**Emma W**  
you?  
**GK**  
I’m still furious, actually.  
**Emma W**  
I kind of understand the secrecy though  
Weston does know his family  
not that he would have TOLD THEM but  
he’s pretty upset, though, you know how he's about  
the bro code and all  
Taylor said Frank apologized, anyway  
looks like they’ll be alright  
**GK**  
Seriously?  
He basically lies to all of his friends for months  
because his fiancée happens to be Mexican and trans  
and he depends on his conservative aunt for his money  
why bother with student loans, right?  
and then his aunt dies  
his fiancée still wants him  
you don’t mind he used you  
his friends forgive him.  
**Emma W**  
:/ basically, yes  
I do mind, but he didn’t hurt me, you know?  
are you alright?  
**GK**  
I hate him.  
News at eleven.  
**Emma W**  
well, you were right again  
I’m the worst judge of character  
**GK**  
I just wish I was as lucky as him  
that I could just tell the truth and be done with it  
you know, come clean, just get what I want.  
**Emma W**  
oh  
yes  
you should.  
**GK**  
I should?  
just come out and say it?  
Emma?  
**Emma W**  
yes  
yes  
well not to me  
but yes.  
**GK**  
Not to you?  
**Emma W**  
I mean  
**GK**  
Okay, then.  
Just forget I said anything.  
**Emma W**  
no no no  
I mean we’re friends!  
you can totally tell me anything!  
and I’ll give you my opinion  
as always  
because we’re friends  
that’s what we do.  
George?  
I mean you don’t have to  
just, whenever you want to talk about it  
I’m here for you.  
:)  
**GK**  
This is pretty terrifying.  
I’ll just say it and if you’re uncomfortable or whatever  
We can pretend I never said anything  
And I’ll get over it once and for all  
and it’ll be fine.  
Okay?  
**Emma W**  
Okay.  
**GK**  
Remember when we met?  
**Emma W**  
yes?  
you e-mailed me about the mailing list  
and I was a brat to you  
and you called me out on it.  
**GK**  
No.  
When we met in Portland.  
I was starting my residence and you wanted to show me the city  
and I called you a baby.  
**Emma W**  
yes. :)  
**GK**  
And you were wearing a red hoodie and your hair kept falling on your face  
and we sat in a coffee shop that closed last year and talked about everything I could think of  
you had three pumpkin lattes  
and told me about your dad  
the light was kind of golden  
you were barely eighteen  
and I fell in love with you.  
I felt like a creep but you wanted me to beta that fix-it thing with the alternate timeline  
that never got finished.  
Then we were friends and your dad kind of adopted me  
and I thought I was pretty safe, I went out with people  
you dated that dude with the mullet  
and I kept lecturing you about things anyway so  
I don’t know.  
**Emma W**  
George  
**GK**  
But this year  
I couldn’t deal with Frank  
he was everywhere  
he was in our spaces  
I thought you would leave me for NYC.  
I really just want you to tell me to move on already.  
Or maybe if you could see me that way.  
I feel like I should tell you really romantic stuff right now but I honestly can’t put it into words  
maybe if I loved you less  
**Emma W**  
:D  
**GK**  
:D?  
**Emma W**  
Yes.  
**GK**  
Yes?  
**Emma W**  
Yes.  
OMG WHY ARE YOU IN FRANCE  
**GK**  
Wait, yes WHAT?  
**Emma W**  
Yes I love you  
come back to Portland now  
**GK**  
Really?  
**Emma W**  
<3 Yes  
yes yes yes yes  
I’m sorry I was so stupid about it  
but I really do  
I love you  
I’m booking you a ticket for tomorrow  
**GK**  
You could come here.  
In fact you should come here, let me check the airlines  
**Emma W**  
but my dad!  
**GK**  
Come here  
Emma  
Darling  
There’s a flight in four hours from PDX to Paris  
I’ll meet you there  
**Emma W**  
Paris!  
**GK**  
:D  
**Emma W**  
maybe  
I don’t know  
this certainly counts as a major crisis  
my dad will pack his own bags if I tell him  
that we’re in love  
and I need to rescue you from the French  
right?  
**GK**  
Well, he likes me better than any of your dates.  
**Emma W**  
Yes. :D  
call me darling again  
**GK**  
Darling Emma  
Come explore Paris with me  
**Emma W**  
oh baby  
I doubt we’ll get out of the room  
**GK**  
I’ll book one with a view  
**Emma W**  
:D :D :D  
**GK**  
:D  <3

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Yule, [Giraffegirl](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Giraffegirl/pseuds/Giraffegirl)! I hope you enjoyed. Have a very nice 2014!
> 
> I wouldn't have had half the fun without the cheerleading and feedback from [hele](http://archiveofourown.org/users/hele/pseuds/hl), [Marina](http://purplu.tumblr.com) and [Elizabeth](http://archiveofourown.org/users/anghraine/pseuds/Elizabeth). She gets extra love because she frowned at my awkward phrasing and reminded me contractions are a thing. Thank you so much, lovelies. You're the best.
> 
> (I have [a Tumblr](http://tulinlina.tumblr.com) now, feel free to come and say hi!)
> 
> Merry Christmas everyone! :D


End file.
